1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display method, and a display medium and a display device using this display method.
2. Related Art
With progression of informatiztion in recent years, a consumption amount of a paper as an information transmitting medium is being increased. On the other hand, as a medium which is a substitute for a paper, an image display medium called electronic paper, which can perform recording and erasing of an image repeatedly, is being paid an attention. In order to put an electronic paper into practice, it is required that, like a paper, an electronic paper is suitable for carriage, is light, is not bulky (thin), uses a small amount of energy necessary for re-writing, and undergoes little deterioration when re-writing is performed repeatedly, and is excellent in reliance.
As the displaying technique suitable for utilization of such the display medium, there is a method of displaying by depositing and dissolving a metal such as silver by electric field application utilizing an electrolytic solution such as a silver salt solution.
It is said that such the electrolysis deposition-type electronic paper is excellent as compared with other kind of rewritable marking technique and, as a metal, a nanoparticle of silver is used in many cases in such the electrolysis deposition-type electronic paper. However, a current electrolysis deposition-type electronic paper deposits silver, displaying white and black.
As the technique of changing a color due to surface plasmon resonance by controlling a particle diameter of a metal nanoparticle, there is the technique of controlling a particle diameter of deposited silver at a nano-order by adjusting an application voltage.
However, by the aforementioned previous technique, characteristic surface plasmon resonance can be produced by controlling a particle diameter of metal nanoparticles, but a wavelength region of produced surface plasmon resonance is limited to a constant wavelength region determined by a metal species and a particle diameter within a whole visible light region, and it is difficult to realize color development over a wide range in a visible light region.